Klezmer
by Summer.RL
Summary: Un café, música y un libro. Una historia que une a dos desconocidos más allá del tiempo y el presente. Por que, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrar a ese alguien especial en una ciudad tan grande? Jean x Mikasa, universo alterno.


Klezmer, música tradicional judeoeuropea.

.

.

-Un latte doble, leche descremada.

-A la orden, señorita.

El mesero se retiró y Mikasa sacó su libro del bolso dejándolo sobre la mesa de madera de aquel café que llevaba medio año frecuentando casi diariamente después del trabajo.

No era un local demasiado grande ni masivo y le gustaba que se alejara del concepto de los cafés de moda, de esos con vasos desechables y comida envasada. A ella le gustaba lo clásico, le gustaba aquellas paredes blancas de molduras de madera, las fotografías en sepia y sus marcos dorados llenos de detalles que daban vida a aquellos muros altos que recordaban al cliente la antigüedad de la construcción.

Todo en ese café gritaba historia y tradiciones. Las fotografías de familias, de quienes llegaron alguna vez de diferentes zonas a esa ciudad, todos huyendo de una guerra que diesmó a gran parte de la población de su credo en europa.

Ella misma era parte de esa historia y, por lo mismo, había llegado a ese café un día nublado de otoño. Fue premeditado, nada mágico ni casual. Había estado buscando aquel sitio que una de sus colegas de la oficina le había comentado. Lo que sí fue sorpresivo, es que estuviera a solo cinco cuadras del apartamento que había rentado al llegar a la ciudad.

Quizás por algo de nostalgia se lo pasaba allí, porque le recordaba al hogar, a su abuela paterna contándole historias de cuando llegó desde la Alemania nazi de la mano de sus padres, huyendo antes que el resto de su gente fuesen encerrados en guetos. Aventuras lejanas de los campos de exterminio y hambre, lejos de la crueldad más baja del ser humano… pero que también era parte de su historia.

Su padre era judío, pero no practicante. Él veía la religión como algo lejano, algo que no tenía mayor cabida en su vida. Mas, lo respetaba. Se consideraba parte del pueblo, una parte observante que rompía esquemas y se casaba con gentiles, como lo hizo con la madre de Mikasa.

Mikasa fue criada sin credo, con valores, pero sin una deidad y, hasta cierto punto, sentía la necesidad de ese algo. De ese algo al que sus abuelos paternos celebraban y adoraban. A sus palabras que, amablemente, traducían del hebreo para ella. La añoranza del simpático acento que colmaba cada oración que de sus labios salían.

Sus abuelos murieron demasiado pronto, antes que ella pudiese hacer más preguntas. Y, con su partida, terminaron aquellas alabanzas que aun podía repetir en su mente. Murió también el aroma a la comida que cada viernes, antes del anochecer, su _bobele_ preparaba para celebrar el Shabat. También se perdió el sonido de aquellas melodías que invadían cada rincón de la casa que había visto nacer a su padre.

Tal vez por nostalgia o por búsqueda, era que cada día Mikasa aparecía en aquel café, abría un libro el que rara vez leía. Solo se perdía en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos solo conectada a la realidad por medio de la música que sonaba de fondo.

Llegaba siempre poco antes que los músicos comenzaran. A veces los veía entrar, otras ya estaban a instantes de iniciar. La música siempre a una intensidad que no interrumpiera las conversaciones, suave y tranquilizante. La música que la transportaba a la sala de sus abuelos, a aquellas palabras graciosas con las que se le dirigían con afecto, a los dibujos que torpemente hacía arrodillada frente a la mesa de centro.

Mikasa no notaba que mientras leía, uno de sus pies se movía al son de la melodía, como si cantara al son del clarinete, el violín y el piano. A veces la chica al piano cantaba, otras el joven del clarinete. Le gustaban esos momentos, reconocer una que otra palabra mientras la voz del barista, aquel hombre de entrada edad, se escuchaba tararear.

Fue a tomar su taza y al llevársela a los labios, comprobó que estaba vacía. Pidió otro café mientras su vista se perdía en los músicos del lugar. Acomodó su corto cabello tras las orejas y posó su vista en uno de los músicos.

Lo vio dejar el clarinete a un lado y bromear algo con el chico que tocaba el violín. Tomó la botella de agua que siempre mantenía junto a su silla y bebió un sorbo. A continuación pasó sus manos por su claro y crecido cabello castaño.

 _Ahora irá a la barra y el barista le entregará una taza de café_ , predijo Mikasa acertando. Vio como el barista le decía algo al músico y él se volteó hacia ella. Mikasa bajó la vista sintiéndose descubierta. Regresó a su lectura.

Estana fingiendo total concentración, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver alguien acercarse y apoyar la mano en el respaldo de la silla vacía frente a ella.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Mikasa alzó la vista para ver al músico frente a ella con una sonrisa encantadora. Le extendió la mano derecha.

-Jean Kirstein -se presentó -¿Puedo…?

Ella asintió y estrechó su mano brevemente.

-Mikasa Ackerman.

Jean tomó asiento frente a ella, uno de los meseros le trajo el café desde la barra y un vaso de soda.

-Gracias, Tom -dijo Jean y volvió su atención a Mikasa -¿Qué lees? -Mikasa cerró el libro dejando su portada visible -El diario de Noah. Un clásico -pero la chica no dijo palabra -Y bien, ¿cuál es tu historia? Porque creo que soy el único en todo este tiempo que ha tenido los cojones de acercarse.

Mikasa se sorprendió.

-Con que mi presencia no ha pasado desapercibida.

Jean negó.

-No todos los días se ve a una chica tan guapa en este café lleno de vejestorios -bromeó -Aunque creo que en el último tiempo has pasado a ser parte del inventario… sin ofender.

-No lo haces -respondió haciendo caso omiso al halago -Vivo cerca, supongo que solo vengo a bajar las revoluciones del día y escuchar buena música.

-Gracias por eso -bebió de su taza -Es extraño de todos modos… ¿eres músico o algo así? El klezmer no es muy popular entre la gente joven.

-Periodista. Llegué hace unos meses, soy de California. Mis abuelos solían escuchar klezmer, me trae recuerdos… de los buenos.

-Eso está bien -opinó Jean mirándola con curiosidad -Tengo que preguntar y me disculpo desde ahora si soy impertinente, pero… ¿tus abuelos escuchaban klezmer…? Porque no pareces alguien que tuviese abuelos que lo escucharan… tus rasgos son muy exóticos.

-Mi madre es japonesa -hizo pausa -El klezmer era su música, después de todo… la de mis abuelos paternos -Jean volvió a asentir -Llegaron de Alemania en el tiempo de la guerra. Ambos eran niños…

-Malos tiempos, mi familia también -comentó Jean -La historia pesa y, finalmente, nos lleva a encontrarnos en este café. ¿Cuáles eran mis posibilidades de poder hablar con una chica tan guapa si no fuese por ello?

Mikasa se largó a reír.

-¿Esa línea funciona realmente?

-Ligar no es lo mío, pero puedo intentarlo -respondió Jean de buen humor -¿Fue muy mala?

-Horrible -volvía a reír Mikasa, Jean suspiró -Pero creo que no la necesitas. Los músicos tienen su encanto.

Jean le sonrió.

-No soy músico. Mi papá me enseñó a tocar el clarinete, luego tomé algunas clases, pero nada formal. La verdad es que soy un aburrido contador, los días de oficina son mi realidad. No tengo nada emocionante que contar. Nada de aventuras, rock ni drogas. Solo un tipo que recibe una mala paga que no me alcanza para pagar el crédito universitario.

-Y esta declaración fue peor que la anterior -volvió a reír Mikasa -Acabas de decirme que eres aburrido y pobre. Eres terrible para ligar.

-Pero soy honesto. Eso vale -se defendió en jugarreta, la chica no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios -Me temo que es lo único que tengo que ofrecer… y café gratis.

-Eres gracioso, Jean Kirstein -Mikasa dio el último sorbo a su café -Creo que te cobraré ese café gratis. Ya que es lo único que tienes.

La conversación continuó entre bromas y risas. Mikasa pensaba que hacía tiempo que no sonreía tanto como para sentir sus mejillas doler. Para cuando Jean tuvo que volver a tocar, Mikasa ya no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, el libro quedó olvidado a un lado mientras ella consideraba que, efectivamente, cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrar a una persona en una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York. Una persona que, a pesar de ser desconocida, tenía ese dejo a hogar. Que, tan extraño como él, era esa sensación que un largo viaje había terminado.

Esa noche él la guió hasta su apartamento, no tan lejos del café. La desnudó y recorrió cuanto espacio de su cuerpo quedó a su disposición. Se durmió rodeándola posesivo con los brazos y la nariz enterrada en los cadejos de su corto cabello oscuro. A la mañana siguiente fue ella quien ajustó el nudo de su corbata antes de abandonar el apartamento para comenzar un nuevo día laboral. Se despidieron en el metro con un beso que le robó el aliento y la promesa de verse más tarde en el café. Lo vio ingresar en el vagón y le regaló una sonrisa que él respondió.

-Disculpe, señora…

Mikasa sacó la vista de su taza, ya vacía. Vio al mesero frente a ella.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más?

Mikasa asintió y con un gesto le pidió que trajera otro latte doble. Miró sus manos por reflejo, y acomodó su anillo de bodas pensativa. Sonrió algo perdida. El mesero se retiró y acudió hacia la barra.

-Otro latte doble -dijo el joven y el barista asintió. El mesero volvió a mirar a aquella mujer entrada en años de cabello cano, perfectamente maquillada que, como todos los días, llegaba al café a eso de las seis y leía un libro -¿A quién espera?

-A su esposo… -respondió el barista, un hombre grueso de tantos años que el mesero dejó de calcularlos -Él trabajaba en una oficina cerca, se conocieron aquí hace cincuenta años. Él tocaba el clarinete. Ella venía a escucharlo tocar… todos los días. Hay costumbres que no se pierden.

-¿Y a qué hora llega su esposo? Ya estamos por cerrar…

El barista le entregó el latte y lo palmoteó en la espalda. El mesero llegó a la mesa y dejó el café frente a la mujer, quien le sonrió amable.

Pasó una media hora y un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos se sentó frente a la anciana.

-Mamá, ya es tarde…

-Tómate un café conmigo, Ben -le dijo ella con voz suave.

-Claro -asintió el hombre.

Otra canción sonaba en los parlantes. Mikasa cerró los ojos un instante.

-Tu papá la tocaba mucho mejor -comentó con una plácida sonrisa y su hijo le tomó la mano -Siempre hizo todo mejor que nadie...

El mesero trajo un café espresso que el barista envió sin siquiera pedirlo.

-Pero era tan malo para ligar… -Mikasa soltó una risa suave.

El hombre le sonrió y le acarició el dorso de la mano. Ella comenzó a hablarle y el hombre respondía, las palabras se perdían tras la música.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien en una gran ciudad? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrar el hogar en una ciudad tan agitada, donde las personas corrían presas de la premura de la vida? Y mientras el viejo klezmer sonaba, el viejo barista a la distancia pensaba que eran infinitas.


End file.
